Video games may take place in a virtual space. In some implementations, a video game may be an online game. The virtual space may be hosted over a network, such as the internet, to client computing platforms associated with users of the video game. In some implementations, a virtual space may be hosted locally at the client computing platforms. For example, a client computing platform may be a gaming console (e.g, XBOX, PLAYSTATION, etc.). The virtual space may be provided to users through local hosting at the client computing platform. Information used to host the virtual space may be information that is local to the client computing platform (e.g., via a game disc, cartridge, memory card, etc.). These types of games may be referred to as console games. In some implementations, console games may represent an offline version of an online game.
User participation in a video game may include controlling game entities, groups of game entities, and/or other virtual objects in the virtual space. A game entity may be a virtual character that represents the user in the virtual space. In some implementations, game entities, groups of game entities, and/or other virtual objects in the virtual space may be controlled by artificial intelligence (AI) inputs.